Regalos Inesperados
by Himelicius
Summary: Nami comienza a recibir cartas del peor enemigo de Luffy. ¿Cómo se lo tomará él?


_Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escribir, y ahora que estamos en verano no tengo excusa para no hacerlo. Antes de seguir con los fics que tengo empezados, me apetecía subir algo nuevo para refrescarme. Es mi primer fic de One Piece, así que sed indulgentes._

 _La historia ocurriría después del salto temporal, cuando la banda ya se ha vuelto a reencontrar y han salido en los periódicos._

 _One Piece no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Eiichiro Oda._

* * *

.

La primera carta llegó una mañana cualquiera. Nami había salido de su habitación para ir a desayunar, y como siempre, Robin ya se había marchado hacía un rato. Nada más salir lo primero que hizo fue mirar a sus mandarinos, tal y como hacía cada mañana, y después bajó a la cubierta para ir a la cocina, en donde suponía que todos ya estarían reunidos desayunando. Mientras paseaba notó la sombra de una gaviota sobre ella, miró hacia arriba y observó cómo el ave se posaba en la baranda del barco. Se acercó hasta él y cogió el periódico que llevaba en la cesta que le colgaba del cuello. A cambio le metió una pequeña moneda, pero, al hacerlo, encontró otro sobre en el cesto. Se trataba de una carta. La cogió y se sorprendió al leer su nombre en ella. ¿Quién podría haberla escrito? ¿Nojiko? ¿Genzo? No. Sabía muy bien que ninguno de ellos se atrevería a escribirle por miedo a que a través de la carta el gobierno pudiese dar con su paradero. Entonces, ¿quién podría ser? Se moría de curiosidad, pero no tardó en escuchar la voz de su capitán que la llamaba a gritos desde la cocina.

\- ¡Nami, date prisa! Sanji no me deja comer nada hasta que llegues.

-Siempre se debe esperar a una dama, gomoso de mierda.

Suspiró al escuchar cómo Luffy y Sanji comenzaban a pelearse. Se guardó la carta debajo de la camiseta y se dirigió a la cocina. Ya la leería más tarde.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

La segunda carta le hizo todavía menos gracia que la primera. Empezaba a preocuparse. ¿Habría dado con su paradero, o sólo la gaviota era capaz de encontrarlos? ¿Debería decírselo a los demás? No quería preocuparles por unas estúpidas cartas, pero el emisor no era un tipo cualquiera. Sobre todo, para Luffy.

Le estaba dando vueltas al tema tumbada en la cama cuando Robin entró en la habitación. Nami hizo un intento absurdo por esconderlas, pero Robin, haciendo uso de su habilidad, las cogió antes de que Nami pudiese impedirlo.

-Desde ayer has estado preocupada, ¿es esta la razón? – Nami quiso negarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero se limitó a asentir en silencio.

Observó cómo Robin se sentaba en su cama y abría con cuidado la carta. Sin atreverse a enfrentar su reacción agachó la cabeza y la enterró entre sus rodillas. No sabía muy bien si por miedo o por vergüenza.

-Nami… esto es… serio. Deberías hablar con el capitán.

-No quiero preocuparle.

-Nami, escucha, el hombre que te escribe estas cartas es peligroso, mucho, quizás el que más. No deberías tomártelo a la ligera. No es de los que hacen algo como esto para estarse quietecito esperando una respuesta. Vendrá a buscarte tarde o temprano.

-Sé defenderme solita.

-No lo dudo, pero no de él – Robin suspiró al ver cómo Nami volvía a tumbarse en la cama y se tapaba la cara con la almohada - ¿Se te ocurre alguna razón por la que haga todo esto?

-No. Apenas cruzamos cuatro palabras cuando le conocí.

\- ¿Le conociste en persona? – Robin mostró más sorpresa de la que era habitual.

-Sí, pero en ese entonces no le dimos ninguna importancia porque no sabíamos de quién se trataba.

-Ya… Mira Nami si no quieres decirlo está bien, pero cómo recibas una sola carta más, lo haré yo, ¿entendido? – Nami asintió y volvió a taparse la cara con la almohada.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

\- ¡Ey chicos, ya está aquí el correo! – anunció Usopp a la tripulación.

Nami salió corriendo de la cocina y casi tira a Usopp al pasar a su lado. Llegó justo a tiempo para coger el periódico, y la dichosa carta que ya era habitual cada mañana. Rápidamente se la escondió en la espalda, debajo de la camiseta. Confiaba que su pelo sirviera para disimular el pequeño bulto hasta que encontrara un lugar seguro para guardarla.

-Nami, ¿qué haces? Casi me matas – Usopp se había colocado a su lado y la miraba sospechosamente.

-Nada, simplemente me gusta ser la primera en leer el periódico, además, soy la única que tiene algo de dinero suelto para pagar al pobre animal.

Dicho eso, introdujo la pequeña moneda en el cesto de la gaviota y se fue hasta la biblioteca, en donde tenía su escritorio, para leer la carta tranquilamente. Era la misma sarta de tonterías de siempre. Los mismos intentos de coqueteo machista cargados de piropos un tanto obscenos. Ni se molestó en terminar de leerla. Abrió el primer cajón de la mesa y la colocó encima del montón. Si los cálculos no le fallaban ya sumaban once cartas. Continuó el resto de la mañana dibujando mapas, y saliendo a controlar de vez en cuando que todo se mantuviera en orden, hasta que una de las veces, al volver a la biblioteca, se encontró con Usopp fisgoneando en su mesa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

\- ¡Nami! Eeee nada, tan solo buscaba el periódico de hoy. Me gustaría leerlo si ya has terminado.

-Ah, sí, perdona – se acercó hasta la mesa y le tendió el periódico – Toma.

-Gracias – hubo un pequeño silencio entre ambos - ¿Todo bien?

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada. Mejor me voy. Adiós.

A Nami no le llamó especialmente la atención la actitud de Usopp, puesto que muchas veces se comportaba así cuando intuía que ella estaba enfadada, pero de repente un mal presentimiento le vino a la cabeza. Abrió el cajón del escritorio a toda prisa, sacó las cartas y comenzó a contarlas. Ocho, nueve, diez… ¡Diez! Faltaba una. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, y por un momento quiso asesinar a Usopp. Salió corriendo a la cubierta esperando detenerlo antes de que pudiese leer la carta, pero sus esperanzas se estrellaron contra el suelo al cruzarse con Chopper.

-Hola Nami, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás un poco pálida.

\- ¿Qué? Sí, sí, estoy perfectamente – intentó esquivarlo, pero el reno volvió a ponerse en medio.

-No, no estás bien. Tienes mala cara. Mejor vayamos a la enfermería.

-Chopper, ahora tengo un poco de prisa, ¿has visto a Usopp?

-No, pero ya le encontrarás más tarde. Ahora vas a venir a que te revise. Soy el médico del barco y debes obedecerme en estas cosas.

Nami asintió sin rechistar y acompañó al renito hasta la enfermería. A él era al último al que quería preocupar.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Esa noche no pudo hablar con Usopp, ya que oliendo la que se le venía encima, no se despegó ni un momento de Luffy. Nami se decidió a esperar al día siguiente para echarle en cara el robo de la carta, pero todo su plan se vino abajo cuando Robin le despertó con una sonrisa tétrica.

-Tienes una sorpresa esperándote en cubierta.

Y sin decir más salió del cuarto dejándola totalmente confusa. Nami saltó de la cama, agarró su bata y salió a la cubierta. Su cara se volvió cuatro tonos más pálida al ver el gran paquete que había en mitad del césped, y alrededor del que todos estaban colocados.

\- ¿Qué será? ¿Podría ser algodón de azúcar?

-Estará lleno de sake, seguro.

-O podría ser un suuuuuper cargamento de cola.

-Aquí hay una nota – los ojos de Nami se movieron rápidamente hacia Sanji – "Para Nami".

Antes de que pudiera seguir leyendo Nami le arrebató de las manos la carta. Todos la observaban esperando una respuesta. Pero hubo silencio.

\- ¿Qué es todo esto Nami-san?

-Un regalo, ¿no lo veis?

-Ya, pero ¿de quién? Y ¿Por qué? ¿Es tu cumpleaños? No, lo tengo apuntado y lo reviso cada día… no me digas que… - Sanji tragó saliva – Tienes un…

-Deja de imaginarte tonterías, solo es un regalo, ¿vale?

La falsa tos de Robin la puso todavía más tensa.

\- ¿Es del mismo que te manda las cartas?

\- ¿Qué cartas? – Luffy se había adelantado, colocándose frente a ella. Nami le lanzó a Usopp una mirada de "para mí estás muerto" y después se encontró con los ojos de Luffy. De momento no parecía enfadado.

-Nada. Últimamente he estado recibiendo cartas de un admirador, y por lo que parece ahora quiere obsequiarme con algo más que sus palabras. Eso es todo.

\- ¿Admirador? ¿Quién te va a admirar a ti? – el comentario de Zoro se le clavó como un puñal en la espalda.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- ¿No será que has robado algo en alguna isla y te han pillado?

-Oye Marimo, mide tus palabras. A Nami no le hables así.

-Es que no tiene ningún sentido. ¿Por qué leches te iban a mandar algo a ti?

\- Quizás es que tu enorme ego no te deja ver lo que hay delante de ti Zoro – Nami sabía que no era el momento de meterse en una disputa con su vicecapitán, pero a esas alturas le daba igual – No puedes entender que admiren a otra persona a la que no seas tú, pero quédate tranquilo porque no me mandan esto por mi gran fuerza en batalla o mi inteligencia. Lo hacen por mi belleza. Sí, sorpresa, soy una chica, y para tu información, aparentemente guapa, e intentan conquistarme, así que enhorabuena si acabas de descubrir cómo funciona este mundo.

Nami se dio la vuelta dispuesta a marcharse a su habitación, pero Luffy le agarró del brazo, con más fuerza que la normal.

\- ¿De qué cartas habla Usopp, Nami?

-Están en su escritorio – antes de que Robin terminase la frase, Luffy salió corriendo hacia la biblioteca.

Nami miró a su amiga totalmente dolida, y sin decir nada al resto volvió a dirigirse a su habitación, y se encerró esperando la reacción de Luffy contra ella. Estaba completamente sola.

.

OOOoooooOOO

.

Estaba tumbada en la cama de espaldas a la puerta cuando escuchó a esta abrirse. Por el sonido de las chanclas al caminar supo enseguida que era Luffy, pero no se atrevió a girarse. Esperaba que le echara en cara la razón por la cual no le había contado nada, al igual que reaccionaría un niño, pero se sorprendió al sentir como él se tumbaba en la cama junto a ella en silencio.

\- ¿Por qué no nos contaste nada? – habló al cabo de un rato. Nami se mantuvo callada sin saber bien qué decir – No me hubiera enfadado.

\- ¿Ahora lo estás?

-Un poco – Nami sonrió por cómo lo dijo - ¿Me lo vas a contar?

Nami se dio la vuelta para mirarle a la cara.

-No tengo nada que esconder Luffy. La primera carta me sorprendió igual que a vosotros esta mañana el regalo. No tengo ni idea de a qué viene este repentino interés de Kurohige en mí.

-No me ha dado tiempo a leerlas todas, pero… creo que sé qué es lo que él quiere de ti – Nami se sonrojó al recordar algunas partes de las cartas. No creía que Luffy pudiese entender el doble significado que escondían – Nami, ¿te vas a ir?

\- ¡¿Qué?! – se sentó de golpe en la cama – No. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?

-Yo que sé, las mujeres sois muy raras – se sentó al igual que ella.

-Eres como el idiota de Zoro. ¿Es que no puedes entender que un hombre se sienta atraído por mí? ¿Sois los únicos imbéciles que no lo veis? Soy guapísima.

-Eso ya lo sé. Tengo ojos – Nami enmudeció de inmediato – Pero no respondes a mi pregunta, ¿te vas a ir?

-Nunca. Soy tu navegante, y de ningún otro – Luffy le sonrió de oreja a oreja y Nami sintió que se le derretía el corazón.

\- Aun así, sigo preocupado.

\- ¿Por?

-Kurohige no tiene buenas intenciones contigo, y me mosquea el hecho de que sepa cómo comunicarse con el barco. Y, además, ¿por qué le interesas tanto tú? – Nami le lanzó una mirada de odio – Me refiero a que, si no le has contestado, porque no le has contestado, ¿verdad?

-Ni en broma.

-Pues si no le has contestado, debería haberse dado por vencido. ¿Por qué ese interés en ti? Ni siquiera te conoce.

-Sí me conoce. Hablamos una vez, en Mock Town, antes de saber que – se detuvo antes de seguir – que era el hombre tras el que iba Ace.

-Es verdad, no recordaba que estuvieras allí – Nami se sintió un poco ofendida, pero prefirió ignorar el comentario – Pero no recuerdo que hablaseis.

\- Fueron dos frases nada más, mientras que tú y Zoro estabais mal heridos. Me dijo… - hizo un esfuerzo por acordarse de las palabras exactas – "Tienes muchas agallas, mujer".

\- ¿Y por eso ya se ha fijado en ti? Hay que ser tonto – esta vez Nami le golpeó en el hombro – Pero eso no es suficiente. ¿Igual te quiere de navegante? Su banda no parecía muy inteligente.

-Dudo que haya llegado hasta donde está sin un buen navegante – Nami miró A Luffy, que cerraba los ojos intentado pensar en otra razón para semejante lío – Luffy, no has pensado que quizás… ¿tan solo quiera hacerte daño? – rápidamente intentó retractarse de lo que había dicho – Me refiero a que, sin un navegante, serías más vulnerable en altamar, y si sabe cómo encontrar el barco…

Luffy abrió los ojos de par en par y la miró fijamente.

-No pienso permitir que te ponga un solo dedo encima.

Nami seguía sin acostumbrarse a ver a Luffy tan serio, nunca sabía cómo comportarse cuando se ponía así, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

-Tu tranquila Nami, te prometo que vas a estar a salvo.

La seriedad de Luffy y el cómo se había tornado la situación comenzó a hacerle gracia, hasta el punto de echarse a reír.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Tú.

\- ¿Yo? Oye, que soy tu capitán, muestra un poco de respeto.

-Perdona, pero… es que – dijo normalizando la respiración – Creía que ibas a venir aquí a echarme la bronca por no contarte lo del idiota este, y vas tú y lo único que haces es ponerte súper serio y no parar de decir que vas a defenderme. ¿No te parece un poco exagerado?

La respuesta de Luffy fue agarrarla por el brazo y abrazarla con fuerza. Nami se dejó llevar y le devolvió el abrazo, aprovechando para hundir su cara en el cuello de Luffy.

-Ninguna reacción es suficiente si se intentan meter contigo. Prometí que te protegería, y eso es lo que pienso hacer – se apartó lo suficiente para mirarle a la cara. Ambos se rieron – Nadie va a quitarle esa preciosa sonrisa a mi navegante.

Luffy se separó de Nami, para tristeza de ella, y se puso de pie. Abrió la puerta y antes de salir se giró de nuevo.

-Ven, tenemos un gran regalo del que deshacernos.

Nami sonrió y salió tras él cerrando la puerta.

* * *

.

 _Bueno pues hasta aquí la historia. Espero que os haya gustado y ya que esta semana no hay capítulo del manga, que sirva un poco para calmar las ganas._

 _Muchas gracias por leer._


End file.
